Yardie Lobo
|modelname = yardie |handlingname = YARDIE |textlabelname = YARDIE }}The Yardie Lobo (known simply as the Yardie in Grand Theft Auto Advance) is a gang car that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Yardie Lobo is a 2-door muscle car used by the Uptown Yardies gang, featured with functional hydraulic suspensions, leopard skin seats and sporty rims, as well as a pair of pink fuzzy dice hung from the rear-view mirror, and red interior door panels. It also appears with only a red body color and a yellow soft top in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The vehicle resembles a 1971-1975 Chevrolet Impala Sport/Custom Coupe and 1971-1975 Caprice Coupe in the overall design while the front is based on the 1975-1976 Caprice and 1976 Impala. The taillights are closer in appearance to the 1965 Impala. Like other sedan and station wagon-based gang cars in GTA Liberty City Stories, the game's Lobo also gains a sport car-like engine sound, implying it is a high-performance car. Similar to the Cartel Cruiser, Forelli Exsess, and Sindacco Argento, it does not have a non-gang variant, but its closest non-gang counterparts are the Esperanto and Idaho. The Yardie Lobo is the first vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series with hydraulic suspensions. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Yardie Lobo returns in Grand Theft Auto Advance, this time with a green body, orange body or blue body with a yellow top. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Yardie Lobo's performance is described as average, possessing slightly above average speed, moderate steering sensitivity but a susceptibility to tailspins during high speed corning. Having only two doors, the Lobo can only seat two. When hydraulics are activated, the Yardie Lobo can sort uneven terrains easily, but its tendency to rollovers increases. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery YardieLobo-GTAIII-Beta.jpg|The beta version of the Yardie Lobo in GTA 3. ShoppingMall3-1-.png|The Yardie Lobo in what appears to be a beta screenshot. The car appears mostly final, but with the Stallion wheels. Yardie-GTAA-blue.png|A blue Yardie in GTA Advance. Yardie-GTAA-KingCourtney.PNG|King Courtney's unique green Yardie Lobo with a green roof. It's unobtainable. Notable Owners *King Courtney drives a unique green Yardie in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * The Whole 9 Yardies - Two can be found in the alley where Toni must lure the Forellis. * 9mm Mayhem - Used by the third and fourth targets with no protection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Seen driven around Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. The Lobo can also be encountered in Belleville Park, Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway and even sometimes at the Callahan Bridge on some occasions. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Driven in Uptown Yardies' turf, these include: *Saint Marks, Portland. *Portland View, Portland. *Newport, Staunton Island. *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. Trivia General *"Lobo" is Portuguese and Spanish for "wolf". *The default radio stations of the Yardie Lobo are: **''GTA III: K-JAH, rarely MSX FM. **GTA Liberty City Stories: K-JAH. In-game *In the beta version, the car had the same wheels as the Stallion. *If the car is driven by Yardie gang members, it will emit a unique horn sound, which was later reused for the Admiral in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. In GTA Advance the car shares its horn sound with the Yakuza. *The Yardie Lobo is the first car in the series to have fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror, followed by the Bickle'76 and Peyote. *It is strange that in Grand Theft Auto: III the car has a normal engine, emits the same sound as the Taxi and Landstalker, but in'' Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' it has a high-performance one, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. *During development of'' Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', the Yardie Lobo was meant to have a same engine sound as the Voodoo from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. See Also *Voodoo - A similar car in the 3D Universe and HD Universe, having the same traits in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Hydraulics *Lowriders Navigation }}de:Yardie Lobo es:Yardie Lobo pl:Yardie Lobo ru:Yardie Lobo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Coupes Category:Lowriders Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Cars with Hydraulics